Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 27
Nieuwe Tydinghe wt Pfaltz-Graven Landt, Ende wt Elsatien. Met Tijdinghe vanden Calvinistischen Bisschop van Halberstadt, Met Tijdinghe wt Westphalen, ende Paderborn. Overghesedt Wt den Hoochduytsche, in onse Nederlandtsche sprake. (New Reports from the Palatinate, and from Alsace. With news of the Calvinist Bishop of Halberstadt, With news from Westphalia, and from Paderborn. Translated from the High German into our Netherlandish speech.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 25 February 1622 Summary Cologne, 1622 *Mad Halberstadt has taken Soest by storm Alsace, no date *Col. Obertraut has invaded Prysgau, taking many villages and forts but no towns; his cavalry plunder as far as Breisach and Ensisheym. 500 musketeers have been sent out against him. Cologne, no date *Lipstadt has fallen and Halberstadt is tyrranizing Westphalia with threats of arson, so the Elector of Cologne, the Prince of Lorraine, and the Count of Styrumb have resolved to join their forces and attack Halberstadt in Stift Paderborn Frankfurt, 9 Feb. 1622 *Count Anhold left here yesterday to attack Duke Christian of Brunswick in Stift Paderborn. Breslau, no date *A captured soldier reports that Jägerndorf* has under 2400 men, the Silesians among whom will all desert if he invades Silesia; those of Soes have already mutinied, as his cavalry are like to do; all owed arrears. He himself deserted so as not to fight against his own fatherland. Amsterdam, no date *News from England that the King will not say on what he intends to spend the money demanded from Parliament. He will be absolute lord and not subject to Parliament. Paris, 12 Feb. 1622 *Duke d’Elbeoff, Lt. Gen. Royal Army in Guyenne, has taken a castle belonging to Mons. de la Fortze. *Duke de Vantador, Lt. Gov. of Languedoc, has prevented reinforcements reaching Duke Rohan through Pass over the Rodaen. *King not going to Picardy, but straight to Montauban on Easter Monday Rome, Jan. 1622 *Great dearth of grain in Italy, causing rioting in Naples. The Viceroy was nearly affronted by the crowds when going to visit Cardinal Caraffa on 6 Jan., so he returned to St Martin and summoned a company of Spaniards as his guard. Three bakeries have been raided by the mob. The Viceroy has sentenced some bakers to the galleys for refusing to bake bread. Transcription 1622 no. 27 6 me is wech gheloopen, om dat hy teghen zijn Vaderlandt niet en wildt dienen, ende indien men anders bevonde was hy wel te vreden datmen hem daeromme zoude straffen, ghelijckmen hem daer over oock heeft ghedreycht te pijnighen. Ende als den Jaegherendorps Ruyterije oock Muytineerde, ende dat hy gheen Gheldt en hadde, noch anderen middel en wiste, soo heeft hy Marckgraeff hen by Welskercken nieuw quartier ghegeven, ende heeft voor vier weken Schorssinghe van Waepenen doen wt Blasen, men heeft onder de Soldaeten oock ghezegt, dat dry Vendels in Glatz souden geleght worden, ende dat den Marckgraeff de Soldaten oock vertrooste, dat hy hen in Slesien zoude leyden, ende datse aldaer goede Buten souden crijghen, Ende datter oock vele Soldaten tot Honghers-broot ghestorven. Tijdinghe Wt Amsterdam. Wt Enghelandt verstaedtmen, dat den Coninc, hem niet en wilt resolveren te zegghen, waer toe hy het Gheldt, dat hy vant’ Parlament heyscht, wilt ghebruycken, het schijnt dattet aldaer niet ten besten en sal aff loopen, Den Coninck wilt absolut Heere zijn, ende geen Parlament onderworpen wesen, In somma alle des Coninckx handelinghen en strecken noch niet tot voordeel vanden Pfaltzgraeff. 7 Tijdinghe uut Parijs vanden 12. Februarij. Den Hertoch d’Elbeuff Luytenant Generael van des Coninckx Leger, inde Provintie van Guyene, zijnde inde Belegheringe van een Casteel dat Monsieur de la Fortze toebehoorde, ende veradverteert wezende, datter een secours vanden Vyant van 300 mannen quamp naert’ selve Casteel, heeft soo goede Ordre ghestelt, datse al te samen zijn doot gheslagen ende hy heeft tselve Casteel inne ghenomen. Den hertoch de Vantador, Luytenant Gouverneur, vande Provintie van Languedocq heeft door zijne diligentie beleth de Passagie over de Rodaen, van hondert Cuyrassiers, ende acht hondert voedt-knechten, die naer Languedocq wilden ghaen, om hen te voeghen by den Hertoch van Rohan, daer van Ghevanghen genomen hebbende hondert en twintich mannen, ende onder de zelve vier Capiteynen ende eenen Alferez, die alreede de Riviere waeren ghepasseert, midts-ghaders oock de Schepen die hen hadden overghevoert. Men en spreeckt niet meer van dat den Coninck naer Piccardijen zoude reysen, maer men zeght dat zijne Majesteyt van Intentie is, den 2. Paes-dach naer Montalbaen te trecken. Tijdinghe Wt Roomen vande maent Januarij. Alhier in Italien is grooten dieren tijt van graen, 8 Men verstaedt dat de Ghemeynte tot Napels door de groote Dierte des Corens teenemael Oproerich was geworden, deshalven hadde hem den Vice Roy in S. Martin gheretireert, ende alsoo hy op den Dry Coninghen dach, den Cardenael Caraffa wilde gaen besoecken, ende dat hy vant’ volck op de Merckt del Olmo wirdt ghezien, soo wilden sy Broot van hem hebben, ende soo verre den Proviant-meester vander Stadt het volck niet en hadde afgekeert, sy souden den Vice Roy wel een affront hebben connen doen, Daeromme is hy wederomme naer S. Martin ghekeert, ende heeft een Compagnie Spagniaerden tot zijne guardie doen comen, omme hem vande overloopinghe des volckx te verzekeren. Het Ghepeupelt heeft over eenighe daeghen, dry Backers Huysen overvallen, ende allen het Broodt ghenomen dat sy aldaer vonden sonder betaelen, den Vice Roy heeft eenighe Backers, die weygherden Broodt te Backen ende te vercoopen, op de Galleyen ghesonden, ende voorts ghoede Ordre ghestelt. FINIS. V.C.D.W.A. Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220225 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 25 February 1622 0217 0200 0209 0200 0200 0212 0199